


Jeremy Gets a Goat

by Maxtipes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Texting, boyf riends if you squint, fuck the squip he hurt my babies, this is my first fanfic oof, this was based off a real conversation i had with my friends oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxtipes/pseuds/Maxtipes
Summary: Michael has a weird dream and he tells Jeremy about it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's utter garbage.





	Jeremy Gets a Goat

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I mentioned in the tags, this was based off an actual conversation I had with my friends. I changed up some dialogue and added some stuff to make it fit.
> 
> Sorry if it seems OOC or anything, I'm trying my best.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Jeremy wasn’t sure why he woke up at five am, considering it was a school day and he realistically didn’t have to wake up until seven.

Maybe his body was trying to get back at him for staying up really late trying to finish schoolwork. He really had no idea why he procrastinated so much on his assignments. He’d definitely have to nap after school because at this point, there was no way he’d fall back asleep. Once he was up, he was up and there was no way he’d fall back asleep. The fact he was running on about 3 hours of sleep wasn’t going to change that either. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy saw that his phone screen was lit up from text notifications. He picked up his phone and read over the notification before opening the messaging app.

M: yo jer  
M: hey are you up for some apocalypse of the damned after school today?  
M: henlo jeremy  
M: henlo u stinky gamer  
M: go play a game stinky  
M: answer my texts i can feel that youre awake

Jeremy has no idea how Michael can “feel” that he’s awake. Maybe its because of their strong bond developed over many years of being best friends. Or it’s just Michael being Michael.

J: I don't know if I can today, sorry  
J: I’m dead

Jeremy really wanted to sleep. He’d probably pass out in the middle of playing, if he did go over to Michael’s. It would be pretty lame to fall asleep in the middle of slaying zombies. He felt really bad for saying no, but he would definitely make it up to his best friend.

M: oof  
M: was i right about you getting a goat today  
J: definitely tomorrow though-  
J: wait what

Jeremy was honestly confused. Why would he get a goat? Was Michael high? At five in the morning? Michael would never get stoned before school, the high wouldn’t wear off before then and he wouldn’t go to school with weed eyes. Jeremy quickly typed a reply, hoping his confusion was clearly displayed over the text.

J: why would I get a goat????  
J: are you high  
M: in my dream you needed to get a goat

Okay so, maybe Michael wasn't high. It was still one of the weirdest things Jeremy has ever heard from his best friend, though.

J: why would i need a goat Michael  
M: you can have goats as a pet

Jeremy decided to go with Michael’s antics and humor him for a bit. This would definitely pass the time and wake him up a bit.

J: where would I even keep a goat in this uptight neighborhood  
M: in your room  
J: Michael no  
J: it would eat my shit  
M: i hope not

Jeremy was struggling not to laugh, and was failing miserably.

J: goats eat everything  
J: it’d eat my SHIT  
M: thats spook  
M; you were excited in the dream

Jeremy was wondering if he should print out a pictures of a goats and leave it everywhere. It’d be funny to see Michael’s surprise to just goats everywhere. He’d probably laugh and call Jeremy a dork for doing that. Worth it.

J: alrighty then  
J: pumped up for this G O A T  
M: “ima get a ride to go get a goat so i cant play video games”  
J: I’m not though  
J: I want sleep, not a goat  
M: u dont want a goat boi?

“Michael you don’t even want a goat.” Jeremy thought to himself, still highly amused. Or… Did Michael want a goat… Shit, he’d have to ask him later.

J: I have no practical use for a goat  
M: goats can do stuff  
J: whats this goat gonna do for me

Michael hasn’t responded for a few minutes, so Jeremy figured he could tell Christine about the hilarity of half awake Michael.

J: Christine, Michael wants me to get a goat

Jeremy waited a few moments before getting a response from Christine.

C: What.

Jeremy sent screenshots of the goat conversation.

J: image attached  
J: image attached  
J: image attached  
J: image attached  
J: image attached

Minutes went by without a response from Christine. Jeremy figured that both of them passed out or something. He was about to put his phone down when Jeremy suddenly got a text notification from Michael.

M: make your hopes and dreams come true  
J: how is a goat gonna help me at life, Michael

Bullshit like this is why Jeremy loved his best friend.

M: goats can be good life coaches  
J: prove it  
M: have u ever tried just talking to a goat,,,,, pour out your soul  
M: theyre good listeners  
J: I don't even think youre sure about that

Another few minutes without a response. Jeremy glanced at a clock even though the time is in the upper right corner of his phone. 5:24. Huh. Time flies when your best friend tried to convince you to get a goat. Jeremy checked his messages again and saw one from Christine.

C: Bruh, goats can do tons of shit.

Jeremy really thought that Christine would find that funny and laugh with him, not also try to convince him to get a goat.

J: oh not you too  
C: Goats can provide milk and cheese.  
C: You never have to starve again.

Shit, she's providing a logical argument.

J: I don’t need a goat????  
C: But you can have a goat chase off any pesky intruders.

Christine, no.

C: Cause goats are scary when they’re mad.  
J: I D o n t N e e d A G o a t  
C: I’d like to think otherwise.  
C: It's not the goat you need.  
C: It's the goat you deserve,

Christine, n o.

J: Christine pls  
C: Wait a minute…  
J: what now  
C: … I think I had a dream where you were staring intensely at an amiibo.

Jeremy stared at the text for a solid minute. He was low-key done.

J: WHY IS EVERYONE DREAMING ABOUT ME

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y'all ever want to talk or whatever, hmu on Instagram, Its sugarsucksatart
> 
> I'm in no way a serious author, so excuse anything if its lackluster.
> 
> I'm an artist, darn it.
> 
> I'm gonna stop rambling on.


End file.
